Control Over Me
by AngelWings14777
Summary: Bubbles doesn't remember the past 5 months of her life and is on a mission to figure out what happened to her. And it seems that every time she finds out an answer one person is there to mislead it. Rated M: Language
1. Prolouge

Control Over Me

Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended. **

***3 Months Ago***

The night sky shined above as the stars and the moon casted a faint glow on the sidewalk of the Townsville cemetary, where two men were standing at the center of the large cemetary. A large angel statue stood looking over all the dead, it is there that the men, one smoking and one not, were waiting for someone. HIM stood tall disguised as a man in an all black business suit with a handsome rectangular face, nearly 30 years in age with dark brown hair that's graying at the ends. HIM was followed by a man or teenager for Brick Jojo is still 17 years old, but could be concidered a man for all that he's been through. A man yet still a boy. Brick, too, was uncommonly tall for his age with long red-orange hair that ends at his shoulder blades. He often keeps his hair tied back in a low ponytail wearing his signature red baseball cap to keep his hair in place, piercing ruby red eyes and charasmatic good looks.

"So, my son, are my men assembled?" Him adressed his son casually.

Brick took a long drag of his cigarette before answering.

"Yes. Ace and Big Billy are to the right of us behind the hedge. Snake and Fuzzy Lumpkins are to the left behind some gravestones. And behind us on the hill, Bruce is watching _our little princess_. Undoubtly the traitor we are metting tonight will come with his own back-up."

HIM chuckled, "Oh, I doubt that." Brick just nodded and took another drag. Brick let out a stream of smoke.

"True. Then again he could just kill us all and take the girl instead of telling you what you need to know. Which is why I have Boomer with Bruce. I'm sure hearing her screams will make him re-think his plans." Brick said smiling amusedly and proud of what he thought of.

HIM smiled approvingly at Brick then took in a little shock, "Boomer? Boomer is watching her? He's hardly sane."

Brick shrugged, "You said you wanted to break her spirit." Brick reminded HIM.

HIM smiled and chuckled, "I did, didn't I?"

There in the shadows a figure sat on the edge of the building, his head bent down like a crouching fallen angel avenging from hell. Dressed strictly in black, including a leather motorcycle jacket, he was hard to distinguish from the darkness. The figure rose staring out at the two men infront of him.

"Ah, so nice of you to make it, Butch."

Butch walked up to HIM proud and confident, staring directly at HIM with eyes so dark green they could be mistaken for the color black which striked a certian kind of fear into HIM.

"You have someone that belongs to me, father." Butch said putting as much venom into his voice at the word 'father' as he could.

"I intend to get who I came for." Butch finished warningly with so much determination in his look to make even the toughest man flinch away from him.

HIM couldn't tell if he was impressed by Butch's cool demeanor, or irritated. He expected Butch to be frantic and desperate not cool and confident.

"Oh right. _My little princess_. Let's cut the pleasantries and tell me, my son, please tell you brought me something useful." HIM replied almost bored.

Butch shrugged, "Playing your rat seemed un-important next to finding where you've stashed my girl."

HIM's jaw tightened, "This was not the deal, son." HIM said through clentched teeth.

"I'll give you the information you need. But first let Bubbles go, now." Butch answered almost conversationally if it weren't for the chilling look in his eyes.

"You know I need to keep her to make sure I know you'll keep up your end of the deal. Besides I always make time for _my little princess_." HIM said in chilling delight.

Butch flared his nostrils and almost punched Him out but refraned, "Don't you fucking touch her, asshole." Butch warned, the corners of his mouth tipped up, but it was far from a smile.

Nonetheless HIM chuckled.

"Look, I'm not here to negotiate, old man." Butch sneered.

HIM chuckled again.

"You aren't in any position too. I'm out of patience, son. If you've wasted my time tonight, it's going to be an unpleasant night for your girlfriend. One call and she-"

Before HIM could finish Butch swung his arms out and all air escaped HIM in a rush. Then Butch was choking HIM, making his grip tighter with every stuggle HIM managed.

"This is how it's going to work, father. I will give you the information that you so desperately need in return for my girl. Or I could take her anyway and you get nothing. Your choice, dad."

Red lights flashed up in a blur behind Him's eyes and his chest felt weighed down by a ton of stones.

"If she walks free in the next minute, I'll kill you quickly. Anything longer than that and I will rip you apart. _One piece at a time. _And trust me when I say that I will enjoy every last scream you manage to utter."

Butch said, eyes flashing violently as he squeezed his grip on HIM's throat then loosened his grip ever so slowly. And when Butch released HIM, HIM took in the oxygen around him greedily filling his lungs with bittersweet air.

Once HIM recovered slightly he said, "I'll uphold our original deal. I'll spare her life if you bring me the information that I need. Until then, I intend to treat her humanely-"

Butch's hands tightened around HIM's neck within a split second.

"No! I am _not _leaving her here with you another 5 minutes! Let alone the time that it'll take me to get what you need. There's no way in hell I'm fucking leaving her behind!"

Butch spat in HIM's face. HIM caught that slightest hint of desperation in Butch's voice and fully intended to use it against him. HIM grinned and laughed manically, then shoved Butch off him in one powerful strike.

"You know, son, I'll never forget how loud she screamed when I dragged her away from you. Did you know she shouted your name? Over and over again. Which got really irritating at times. She always said how you'd come for her, that you'd never leave her behind. But of course that was the first few days."

HIM scuffed and shook his head. Then crouched down to where Butch is kneeling down his head bent in silent self-loathing. And HIM drank it up like a leach.

"I think she's finally starting to accept the fact that you are _never_ going to rescue her because you are no match for me, _son._" HIM taunted, smiling cruely.

HIM watched Butch's face tilt up, turning darker, his shoulders shook and his deep green eyes dialated with pure rage. Before HIM had anytime to react Butch started punching him down, not stopping. Blow after blow, Butch let out all his despair, hatred, and helplessness.

And blow after blow the concrete of the sidewalk started to darken with HIM's blood. It took 5 men, Ace, Big Billy, Snake, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Brick, to get Butch off of HIM. They all restrained Butch while HIM shakily got up, refusing the help from Brick's hand. HIM spat out what looked like a bloodied tooth and wiped his mouth of the blood with a white hakerchief. HIM then fixated his gaze on Butch whose only sign of fury came from clenched fists and clenched jaw.

HIM coughed, "Once again, the terms of our agreement so there is no more mislead understandings. You are to get the information that I need and when I have it, Bubbles will walk away free. Then and only then will I let her go." HIM explained exhasperated.

"I'll kill you." the warning coming so quiet from Butch, HIM could hardly hear it. "

I'll kill you, you son of a bitch. Every hand you lay on her I will return tenfold." Butch said in a silent vow.

HIM's mouth twitched in slight fear with the menacing glare from Butch. HIM covered his new found fear of Butch by smiling manically.

"Oh? That's quite an uneccissary statement, don't you think? By the time I'm through with her she won't even remember your name." HIM chuckled. Butch looked at him with icy vehmonence, "Remember this moment, old man. It's going to haunt you one day." HIM waved a dismissing hand at Butch.

"Enough of this. Brick, make sure _our little princess_ goes with out blankents tonight, it's supposed to be one hell of a thunder storm tonight. Wait, isn't Bubbles afraid of thunder?" HIM asked Butch.

Butch clenched his jaw in response and looked away.

HIM chuckled again, "No matter it's punishment for her boyfriend's refusal to cooperate of getting what I need." HIM finished about to leave with the rest of his men.

"Wait." Butch said.

HIM turned around, grinning, "Yes."

"I'll give you my powers." Butch said sounding defeated.

Music to HIM's ears.

"If you release Bubbles now, I'll give you my powers." Butch added.

HIM was taken by surprise at this. Butch without his powers makes him vulnerable but defantly not weak. If anything his powers only enhance his strength. Besides HIM has the powers of the Lord of the Underwold, like the Greek God Hades. So, what use could HIM possibly have for Butch's powers?

"Powers?" HIM chuckled. "My dear boy, I already have all the power I need. What use could I use you powers for?" HIM asked laughing a bit.

"You'll think of something." Butch muttered.

HIM sighed, "Alright, I suppose your powers would make a lovely trophy but I'm afraid that I have a bigger agenda. I'll release her by the end of the summer. My final offer." HIM announced.

"Done." Butch said in quiet finality.

HIM smiled victoriously as he put a hand over his heart. "I swear an oath to release Bubbles Untonium by the end of the summer. If I do not, may I spend the rest of my days in Hell." HIM vowed.

Butch sighed and squared his shoulders bracing himself for the pain. Removing powers from those who were created is painful. It's like ripping apart half of yourself ever so slowly, and in the end you become human. To remove such powers the one removing them has to put a shot in the victim and drain out the power. It's a lot like a nurse taking blood at a blood drive only painful, utterly painful.

"Well, get on with it." Butch snapped impaciently.

"Take Butch's powers." HIM told Ace and Brick.

"And when your done with that, dump his body somewhere people are sure to find him. The front lawn of the Professor's house seems suitable. I'm sure the Professor would love the irony." HIM said sarcastically, laughing manically as he walked away with Brick, Big Billy, Snake and Fuzzy Lumpkins.

And in the backround, Boomer is carrying a girl. A girl that looks utterly exhausted and detatched from the world around her. Butch locked his gaze on the girl, his angel. She is just a shadow of what she used to be. Alive. Happy. Loved. Now she looks almost dead, lonely and missing. Her once lively golden bonde curls are now dull and limp.

"You see what you've done to her, son?" HIM asked as Ace handed HIM a glass tube filled with a glowing dark green light.

"*Tsk, Tsk* What a shame. You can end this you know. Bring me the information that I need and she's all yours. And you'd better hurry before she forgets ever even loving you."

HIM then got in a black limo and drove way leaving Butch alone in the cemetary with nothing but a statue of an angel to look down on him.


	2. Chapter 1

Control Over Me

Chapter 1 Waking Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

I wake up feeling exhausted and I have a splitting headache. Like someone rang a jack-hammer in my ears for hours on end. I slowly bring myself up from the cold bed of grass. Grass. Where am I? I feel the grass under my fingertips, it's dew. So it should be in the early morning around 2AM I'm guessing. Okay, where in towsville is there grass? Oh just about everywhere! Am I even still in Townsville?

I take in my surroundings and with a sigh of relief I realize that yes I am still in Townsville. I'm in the Townsville Cemetery. Which is weird. Why am I in the cemetery? Paying my respects to the fallen like I do every Sunday? Is it even Sunday? I don't remember. How did I even get here? Why did I wake up here and not in my bed? I stand up on wobbly legs, I fall a few times from lack of use but then I get the hang of it and walk around the cemetery confused out of my mind trying to remember where the exit gates are.

They should be directly straight from the huge angel statue in the center and since I woke up on the cemetery hill, I have to be careful getting down. Okay, so when I find the angel, I'll find the gates and I can find my way home from there. In a few minutes I'm face to face with the angel. She holds her hands up to her heart, head to the side letting her long hair fall, her face serene and protective watching over the dead, as her strong beautiful wings flutter in the background.

I swear she could be real with how lively she looks. I reach out to stoke her stone wings when I catch sight of a light. A bobbing light. What is that? I got scared as the light got closer and closer, so I did what every girl does in a horror movie. I ran. The light followed me with the echo of boots hitting the concrete of the sidewalk. That just scared me even more. Someone's following me. I suddenly hit the sidewalk due to tripping over my own feet. Ugh! Curse my clumsiness.

The light shined in my eyes, I had to squint as I took in a figure. He looked like a hobo, literally. He was wearing a dark blue jumpsuit like janitor's wear, steel-toe boots and hobo gloves. He's about average height for a man, a square face with dark brown hair and a beard to match that's graying in places. I realize that he must be the cemetery's grounds keeper. What was his name again?

I should know since I come here every Sunday to pay my respects to the dead ever since a friend of mine became part of this cemetery. His name was Cody Robertson and he died at 16, 2 years ago. He was my best friend from the time we were 8, he was born with Leukemia and it took him in the fall. He died 2 weeks before my birthday. My birthday is November 18th and he died November 7th, 2011.

He was born March 20th in 1995 and I was born November 18, 1998. Technically that's the date my sisters and I were created but still. We always spent our birthday's together. But now, my birthday hasn't been the same. He would have been 18 by now.

"Hey, little lady. You ain't supposed to be out here after hours. What are ya doin' out here, huh? Playing some ghost tricks with some friends? Ha! Not on my watch." The man grumbled in a slight Scottish accent.

"N-No sir. I'm sorry. I must have gotten lost." I explained dusting myself off as I stood up.

"Wait a minute. Your not Bubbles Utonium are ya?" he asked skeptically.

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked a little scared.

But then again I shouldn't be. My sisters and I are the Powerpuff Girls and we are known by all the citizens of Townsville. So, it shouldn't come as a shock to me that this man knows who I am. But then why does this feel so...strange? Like I should be on guard with this man.

"So you are Miss Utonium. Holy cripies! You know you've been missin' for 3 months darlin'. Your daddy put up an award to whoever finds you, c'mon I'll take you home and collect my reward." The man said eager.

"I-I'm sorry sir, but you must be mistaken. It's June, how could summer be over?" I asked the man.

He looked at me surprised, "June?! I wish it was. But it ain't, look around darlin'. It's September, autumn's commin'." the man told me.

What? Autumn? I looked around and as he said, I noticed the trees change in color. Red. Yellow. Brown. Orange. Fall colors. But that can't be. I know it's June. June 8th to be exact, I remember because I have a biology final coming up in a couple of weeks. Besides if it is September then how could I forget my summer? My summer can't possibly be over when I don't even remember having a summer. More importantly how could I forget my own 17th birthday? I can't possibly forget 3 months of my life!

"Are you sure it's September? I-I think it's June. June 8th."

The man looked at me concerned.

"Yes ma'am. September 5th, 2 days of school have already passed. June 8th? You sure? Lord have mercy." the man said then sighed as if what he's about to tell me is some big thing.

" 'Cause that was the day you got kidnapped. You were missin' for 3 months darlin'. Don't ya remember?" he asked confused.

He's confused? I'm the one wondering what the hell is going on!

"I-I don't know." I whispered furrowing my brow in confusion.

"I'm gonna call the police let 'em know I found ya and they'll take ya to the hospital to get you all checked out, okay?" he told me then he got out a cell phone from his front pocket and walked away to talk.

June 8th? What was I doing June 8th? C'mon think Bubbles. Think! I gasp in pain. My headache is back but worse. Why is there this gap in my mind? It's just blank. I can't remember anything after June 8th. Why?! The man came back.

"Alright, the police are on their way. As soon as yer done at the hospital you can go on home." he said happily.

Home.

"Y-Yeah, your right. I-I should go home. Thank you for your help." I said turning away.

"Hey, now. I still need ya to get my reward. Your daddy's paying handsomely for whoever finds ya and I intend to get that reward." the man said grabbing my arm a little to tightly.

I got scared, yanked my arm from him and ran. The man shouted after me but all I could hear was the wail of a siren behind me as I run down the streets. Lights of red and blue follow me as I try to out-run them.

I see a turn off of a trail leading to the woods and I cut down that path trying to get rid of the police officer. I hear the slam of a door behind me and feet pursuing me. Only one man. Good, easier to out-run. I'm not the star of the track team for nothing. I hear rushing water, I must be close to Windly Creek.

I remember there being a bridge to cross it and you could get downtown from taking this path. I know where I'm going now. But the officer catches me and I spin around, looking frantically for a weapon. I see a fallen tree branch and pick it up to defend myself. The officer is dressed in a dark brown suit and tie, he's taller than me about 6ft or something with black hair and a goatee, holding up his hands in surrender.

"Bubbles, it's alright. I'm not going to hurt you, come with me. We're going to meet your family at the hospital." he informs me.

"H-How do you know my name?" I asked for the second time tonight.

He looked at me concerned and confused.

"You don't remember me?" he asked.

I just stared at him.

"I'm Dective Benson, I'm not going to hurt you, Bubbles."

"Promise?" I ask.

He smiled slightly, "Yes, I promise."

I didn't know what else to do so I dropped the branch and walked over to him. The pain in my head suddenly comes back and this time I black out because of it.

***Time Skip: 2 days later***

Bleach and latex gloves. That's what I smell which brings me from my deep slumber. It was like I was walking through a fog, a very thick fog where the only color there is is black, not even a color. I had this feeling that I had to find him, I have to go to him, he needs me, I need him. I just don't know who him is. And through this trudge through the fog, I find him. A figure of a man, I reach out to touch his shoulder, he turns around so quick it scares me a little.

The only thing I see before he disappears are his green eyes, so dark green they remind me of pine trees. My eyelids flutter open and I see a blinding white, I prefer this over the black void of a dream I was having. There are nurses bustling around me, tending to me. As I look around my eyes find the familiar faces of my family. "She's up." I heard Blossom tell Professor.

I give her a small smile.

"B-Blossom?" I whisper.

Buttercup and Blossom laid down on either side of me and held me tightly to them.

I giggled, "We weren't this close to each other before I went missing." I pointed out.

"We know. We just didn't realize what we had before it was too late." Blossom said.

"Exactly. You are the best sister in the whole wide world, Bubbles." Buttercup said.

I giggled a little a little confused but for the most part overjoyed. If anyone would have asked me if my sisters and I stuck like glue months ago, I would have laughed in their face. My sisters and I weren't all "close" before I went missing because they disapproved of me dating...some guy? Who was that guy? I can't remember his name or what he looks like.

Was I even dating someone? Yes I was, I just can't remember who.

"Wh-What's going on?" I asked my voice sounding raw and dry from lack of use.

I look around in confusion. Why am I in the hospital? Did something happen to me? Oh no, I remember now. The Cemetary. The grounds keeper. Some guy named Benson. The fact that I can't remember the last 3 months of my life. Professor kneels down and takes my other hand and kisses the back of it.

"Thank goodness you're alright. How are you feeling?" he asks me.

I blink and look at him confused. "Um..." I murmur. Buttercup has him back up from me saying, "Give the girl some space, old man." I giggle a little at Buttercup. Someone called for the doctor but I hadn't noticed, I was too busy looking to my family for clarification but getting relieved smiles, until he touched my wrist to check my pulse. He shined a light in my eyes and told me to follow the light, I did as I was told after I got over being blinded by that stupid light.

"Miss. Untonium-"

"Bubbles, sir." I corrected him.

He cleared his throat, "Right. Bubbles, do you know what happened to you?" he asked me.

"No. What do you mean? What's wrong?" I asked becoming panicked.

He pushed up his glasses and peered down at me, "Bubbles you have been missing for 3 months, do you remember what's happened to you?" he asked me.

I shook my head slowly, "No. I'm sorry, I don't remember." I replied. I wish I could but there's this wall preventing me from recollection of my memories. I'm surprised I can even remember the meaning of big words like recollection.

"Let's try a different tactic. What's the last thing you remember?" he asked after sighing.

"I was studding for a Biology final. Or I was supposed to but I blew it off to meet-"

There that's it. I draw a blank that furrows my brow in more confusion. Who was I going to meet? Were they someone important?

"I-I don't know. After that it's...gone." I say in a hushed voice.

My family share glances with the doctor. The doc told me to wait while he and my family go out in the hall to discuss my condition. Why can't they discuss it in front of me? It is my condition, I should know what's wrong with me. I cross my arms and pout in frustration. C'mon Bubbles, now really think, what's the last thing you remember?

Meeting my friend Callie and her son, Ian, for lunch. But that was all the way back in April. Does this mean I don't remember anything from the past 5 months? What am I missing? How many more holes in my memory do I have to fill? As I'm deep in this thought the door opens and the doc my family come back in.

I look to them to see what's wrong.

"Bubbles, you have a brain trauma..."

The rest of what he says is all jumbled because after he said that I began to wonder how I got to this point. What went wrong? What the hell happened to me? And who is this him that I feel a strong pull to?


	3. Chapter 2

Control Over Me

Chapter 2 How The Hell Did That Happen?

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Powerpuff Girls. But I do own the plot/story line because I made that up with my brain. No copyright intended.**

It's a serene fall Friday night, the stars are out and everything seems at peace. Except for my racing mind, I try to distract myself with looking at the stars outside of my car window as my family and I drive home in silence from the hospital. The doctor told me and my family that I have some kind of brain trauma and I'm making myself not remember anything because it's something that I don't want to remember out of fear.

But I don't even have a clue to what that might be. I go up to my room as soon as I walk into the front door. My family think it's best if I be alone for a while and I'm fine with that. I need to be alone to think. More importantly I need to call my best friend. Maybe she knows more about what happened to me than I do. I get out my cell and dial her number.

"Oh my god, Bubbles! I was worried sick about you! You have got to meet me at Creg's tonight and tell me what happened. All I know is what Blossom told me about you having amnesia, is that true?" Callie asked in a rushed blur of questions.

I giggled, "It's nice to hear from you too, Callie. It's not am- well I guess it sort of is. I have some kind of brain trauma-" I got cut off by a loud gasp.

"What?!" she screamed into the phone. Should have seen that coming.

I clear my throat, "It's not serious. I just can't remember the past 5 months of my life, the doctor said that I would have to remember what happened to me on my own. No body is supposed to tell me, but I can't do this all on my own. Can you help me out? What happened in those months that I was gone?" I asked her.

"Um...well. You got involved with this guy..." she trailed off as if struggling to remember as well. That's wierd.

"Okay. That's a start. What's this guy's name? What does he look like? Where did I meet him?" I rushed the questions at her without taking a breath as I paced about my room.

"His name was Brandon? No, Brett? Oh, I don't know Bubbs but his name started with a B. But he was tall, like 6ft 5in, tanned skin, pitch black hair that was spiked all the time. He used to go to school here but doesn't anymore, hasn't showed up at all. It's like when you disappeared so did he. Don't you find that wierd? Cause I do. All I know is you guys used to be Bio partners. Does any of this ring a bell?" she asked questioningly.

I had my eyes closed the whole time Callie was explaining this mystery guy to me. "Not at the moment, but maybe if I keep thinking about it something'll come up." I said after sighing in defeat.

"Alright. I've gotta go pick up Ian from Justin's, I'll call you later babe. Love you." she said. I could hear her getting ready in the background, I smiled at that.

"Love you too. Tell Ian his favorite girl will see him soon." I say with a smile.

She giggled, "Will do. Later."

"Later." I said then hung up.

I giggled then threw my phone on my bed along with myself. Callie Jackson is the most responsible, loving, kind and fair person I know. She may only be 18 with a 2 year old but she is the most amazing person I have the honor being friends-like-sisters with her. Callie is 5ft 6in, with long curly brown hair, blue-green eyes, and she's just really beautiful. Justin is her baby daddy, he's 6ft 3in, with brown hair and amber colored eyes, he's not too bad looking himself.

They tried to make it work, they loved each other unconditionally but sadly all young love comes to an end. Justin cheated on her when she was 8 months pregnant with Ian. He's with that same girl now and couldn't be happier. While Callie is a single mother getting by, though her dad helps. Her mother died in a car accident when she was 15 years old, she was with her mom too.

Some jackass speed out at a red light in winter on a turn Jessica was going into, she slipped on black ice trying to avoid the crash. She shouldn't have tried to avoid it because she left Callie motherless. The car rolled over itself and crashed into a ditch. Callie and her mom were going dress shopping for our first homecoming. Justin had already been her boyfriend. Hell, they've been technically dating since 8th grade, I swore that they'd end up married some day.

I was wrong. Sad thing is, Callie is still in love with Justin and we both know that she can never love like that again, that kind of love only comes once in a lifetime. But she's too focused on her son than to worry about getting a beau right now. And that's okay too, Ian needs his mommy's attention. I love them like my own family. Blood doesn't make a family, love does.

I sigh in irritation though. Why can't I remember? What happened to me that was so terrible that I can't or don't want to remember? Who was my boyfriend? Ugh! This is so exhausting and frustrating. Very frustrating. I sigh and massage my temples as I try to relax my mind. That's when a flashback comes.

***Flashback***

"Great. I get stuck with Blondie as my partner."

I humph, "Well, excuse me. I didn't ask to be your partner, we got assigned. So suck it up, Jojo."

He chuckled and leaned into me, I could feel the warm trickle of his breath down my neck. I shivered in fear and...pleasure. "Maybe some other time, Blue." he said darkly seductive.

I gave him a shocked and appalled look though I'm sure my face is bright red because he keeps smirking at me. Damn you, Butch.

*** End of Flashback***

Whoa. I was involved with him?! Butch Jojo, the most arrogant, insensitive people there is in the world. Not to mention that we are enemies. While I'm the kind of girl who 'wears-her-heart-on-her-sleeve' and believes the best everyone. How did we start dating? Why did we even start- no why would we even think of it? But we did. How the hell did that happen? At least I have something to go on now, I need to find him. But how?


End file.
